Sword in A Strange Land
by ketwin77
Summary: After crossing the East China Sea, Nanashi, Kotaro, and Tobimaru trecked further into the vast Chinese empire. They lived as nomads; traveling where ever they could find shelter, money, food, or all three. After a job of theirs goes wrong they find themselves running from the authorities. As fate would have it, the travelers end up in the hometown of Fa Mulan within Henan, China.
1. A Weird Woman

I do not own Mulan or Sword of a Stranger

Chapter 1: A Weird One

Nanashi walked a leisurely pace as his eyes scanned the sights around him. Kotaro, Tobimaru, and him had just arrived in a small town in Northern China. Why, you might ask? Well, staying true to their words, once Nanashi had recovered from his battle with Raou, Kotaro, Tobimaru, and him crossed the East China Sea into the vast Chinese Empire. They found shelter wherever it was given, and took food and money legally and illegally. Long story short, after one too many run ins with the authorities the trio fled north in hopes of finding small town to hide away in. Besides, a war was brewing with the Mongols from the North. The government would never risk sending its valuable men North to try and catch a couple of petty thieves.

So here they were. Walking the streets of their current hideout. Animals and venders littered the streets, accompanied by merchants struggling to make sales. Kotaro and Tobimaru ran slightly ahead of Nanashi, enjoying the new sights and secrets this town had to offer. A small smirk ghosted over Nanashi's features as he watched Kotaro skid to halt, but not fast enough, as he face planted over a rogue chicken that Tobimaru had chased into the street. "Come on. We need to find somewhere to stay tonight," Nanashi chuckled as he began to pass Kotaro.

Kotaro bounced to his feet, Tobimaru at his heels, but just as he was about to run ahead of Nanashi again, his stance became rigid and he grabbed hold of Kotaro's shoulder. "What is it?" Kotaro asked. His voice laced with curiosity.

"I hear something," said Nanashi. Kotaro followed his line of vision down the street where a cloud of dirt was forming. Soon angered and frantic shouts could be heard as a black animal ripped through the street. At first Nanashi figured it was a cow that had been frightened into a stampede, but as it came closer he could see that it was a jet black horse with a single thick white marking down the front of its face. It still had on its bridle, so its rider must had been near by. Nanashi lead Kotaro over to a shop off the road. "Stay here," he said. Kotaro started to protest, but one look of warning was all it took for him to close his mouth, and stay put.

Kotaro walked back into the center of the road. Everyone around him looked at him like he had grown two heads, but he might as well. Who else would willingly walk into the path of a bolting horse? He looked back towards Kotaro and Tobimaru, both sporting a worried look. But, both trusted the man and they continued to stay where they were told. As the horse was none, but 15ft from him, he slowly raised both of his hands above his head, and stepped towards the animal. Nanashi could see the white of its eyes; it was terrified. For a brief moment he had doubts that the steed would stop for him, and just trample his body into the dirt. However, as Nanashi prepared to jump out of the way he saw something akin to acknowledgment flash through the horse's eyes. It skidded to a halt, and completely reared back on its hind legs, its midnight-black coat shining from sweat and sunlight. Despite the situation, Nanashi couldn't help but marvel at the strength and beauty the animal possessed. As it returned to all fours Nanashi reached out to the bridal; softly speaking the beast into a calm as he gently put pressure on the reins.

Once he had managed to get the animal still Kotaro, followed by Tobimaru, cautiously walked back to his side. "Easy now," Nanashi said as he gently stroked down the animals neck.

"Does it have a rider?" Kotaro asked.

"Looks like it. This bridle belongs to someone." He noticed Kotaro visibly deflate at that. We haven't had a horse since before we left Japan, and even though Kotaro would claim he just wanted to show off, Nanashi knew he really missed having another soul, be it human or animal, in their little group. "Come on. We should find his rider before sundown," Nanashi said as Kotaro nodded in agreement.

As they continued walking Nanashi and Kotaro looked at just how much damage the steed had done. People ran around, a lot like their loose animals, whose crates and cages had been smashed in the chaos. Fruits and vegetables scattered the street, most were either smashed into the gravel of the road or covered in mud and other unidentifiable sludges. Shop owners, and others who were caught in the crossfire shot us death glares as we traversed back up the ruined street. "Great, one day in this town, and we already found trouble," Nanashi and Kotaro unknowingly thought at the same time. Nanashi chose to ignore them while Kotaro, and even Tobimaru scowled and snarled back at the town's' people. Nanashi sighed and shook his head at his companions' antics. When he looked back ahead of him he spotted a young woman running in their direction.

She had full makeup on, but her cloths and hair were disarray. When she spotted Nanashi her steps faltered, but quickly fell back into rhythm. "Khan!" She yelled with relief. She immediately took the Reins from Nanashi, who gladly gave them to her. Satisfied that the horse had been returned to its owner, Nanashi kept walking and gestured for Kotaro, who stared at the woman in wonder, to follow suit. "Wait!" the woman yelled from behind them. Nanashi paused and turned his head in her direction. She stayed silent for a moment, and Nanashi started to walk away again when she spoke up once more. "Thank you for returning my horse."

Nanashi stopped completely and turned around. "Your welcome." The woman looked like she was contemplating something, causing Kotaro to watch attentively to see what would happen next.

"You look new to town. I-If you don't have anywhere to stay tonight you can come to my home. My mother would be glad to have more guests to try her food." The woman finished. Nanashi chuckled when he heard Kotaro's stomach growl at the mention of food.

"We would appreciate it…"

"Oh, ah Mulan. Fa Mulan," she said happily, brushing stray hairs away from her eyes, She walked ahead of the trio, motioning for them to follow.

"She's weird," Kotaro whispered to Nanashi.

"Hmm. How so?"

"She just doesn't seem like most of the women we've met before," Kotaro mumbled.

"She's offering us shelter and food. If she's weird then lets hope we meet more people like her." Nanashi finished.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

I do not own Mulan or Sword of a Stranger

Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

To say that Nanashi and Kotaro were surprised was an understatement. They had expected a house like the others they had seen in town, but this wasn't a quaint country side home; this was an estate. "Hmm, I suppose my father must be sitting in the back. Follow me," Mulan said with a smile, but it seemed forced. Nanashi took notice, but knew it was not his place ask. They past two separate buildings for housing, walking through another wall separating a beautiful garden from the rest of the estate. The air suddenly seemed fresher and the sound of trickling water matched with the vision of a blooming magnolia caused Nanashi to unconsciously release some of the tension from his shoulders.

Kotaro still looked on in shock and awe. He had never seen something so beautiful before. His eyes continuously scanned the the area until they stopped at an older man sitting on a stone crafted bench under the magnolia tree. He looked to Mulan, who had already started walking to him.

Despite the clean cool air, there was an uneasiness that seemed to weigh everyone down. Instead of following Mulan, like the trio had been, they stayed put as she reached her father. Something definitely wasn't right. Since entering the garden Mulan held her gaze to the ground, and she seemed to close herself off even more when she finally landed herself in front of her father. Nanashi and Kotaro, even Tobimaru, watched with baited breath as the older man reached his hand towards his daughter's face. Nanashi tensed for a slight second, but immediately relaxed when he noticed that Mulan's father had carefully placed a magnolia that artfully pinned back Mulan's bangs from her eyes; now softened and filled with real happiness for the first time since meeting the trio.

Mulan's father shakily stood up while placing a fair amount of weight onto cane he held beside him. The two walked back towards Nanashi and Kotaro, both with peaceful smiles on their faces. Mulan's father stood slightly in front of Mulan, and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Fa Zhou. Welcome to my home," he said with a bow. Nanashi bowed back. As he straightened his back he realized Kotaro, who was still just staring at Fa Zhou, had yet to do the same. However, with a swift smack to the back of his head from Nanashi, Kotaro quickly snapped out of his daze and bowed; showing his respect for the elder. "I understand that you have nowhere to eat and stay tonight. You are welcome to spend the night if you'd like. We have plenty of room, and my wife would love having guests to entertain my mother."

"My name is Nanashi, and this is Kotaro and Tobimaru. We appreciate your hospitality," Nanashi said with earnest. He really did appreciate the kindness of these people. It was rare to see acts of kindness like that during tense times of conflict. However, Nanashi did not fail see the apologetic look Mulan shot him and Kotaro when her father mentioned the fact about them entertaining his moth

/SCENE BREAK/

The Fa family and their guests comfortably sat around the dinner table. Nanashi and Kotaro eagerly ate the delicious meal that Fa Li, Mulan's mother, had prepared for that night. It was comical to watch Kotaro take bites of his food and then reprimand Tobimaru for sneaking his head up to the table to sneak a bite as well. After a few laughs Mulan got up and brought some food she had for little brother to keep Tobimaru from stealing anymore of Kotaro's dinner.

" I can't thank you two again for saving and returning Khan back to me," Mulan said.

"Your welcome," Nanashi reiterated.

"But really! It was very impressive. He was so spooked when he ran off I was sure I would have spend at least another day to track him down. How did you manage to stop him?" Mulan asked.

"Nanashi is really good with animals. He taught me how to horseback ride a while back. Tobimaru also took a quick liking to him when we first me," Kotaro beamed before shoveling more rice into his mouth.

"You two said your names were Nanashi and Kotaro, correct?" Fa Li asked. The two nodded in sync, unable to properly answer with their mouths full.

"Oh! So you're both foreigners. How exciting!" Mulan's grandmother nearly shouted. Nanashi chuckled a little at her statement. She had no idea.

"Japan is a lot like China. We both just felt a change of location was necessary," Nanashi stated.

"So you two have always traveled together? Wait! Don't tell me you're brothers! I can't believe I didn't realize until now," Mulan said in embarrassment.

"We're not brothers," Kotaro chuckled. "But we have been traveling together for quite some time." Kotaro was now sporting a genuine smile that even caused Nanashi smirk. No, they weren't brothers by blood, but the two had been through so much together. It was hard to think about going their separate ways after all that had happened in Japan. The two had never really vocalized the status of their relationship, but it was never necessary. Through thick and thin the two would be there for each other, there was no doubt in each others' minds that they were brothers for life.

"So how did you two meet? Nanashi, you seem like a very capable man. Did you take Kotaro in as busboy of sorts?" Mulan's grandmother asked.

"He hired me," Nanashi deadpanned. The Fa families eyes all widened at that. "He hired me to be his travel guide and bodyguard. Word of advice, jade stones, although pretty, are easy to fake. He completely ripped me off."

Mulan's grandmother smiled even wider. "Kotaro, I think I need to introduce you into the world of gambling. You might have a future," she said, as Kotaro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "And Nanashi," Nanashi stopped chewing his food for a moment and looked at her. "You can be my bodyguard anytime," she finished with a wink. Nanashi nearly choked on his food as everyone else at the table sweatdropped at Grandma Fa's antics.

Before things could get any worse the sound of Fa Zhou clearing his throat caught everyone's attention. "I think our guests are eager to rest after such a long day," he said with an affirmative tone. "Mulan, would you please show them to their rooms. I will help mother clear the dishes."

That night the trio got the first good night's sleep they had had in while. Unfortunately, the small bit of peace was all that the universe seemed capable to give. No one knew that within the next 12 hours lives, families, and partnerships would be changed forever.


	3. Draft Day

Chapter 3: Draft Day

I do not own Mulan or Sword of A Stranger

The next morning the trio woke and met the Fa family to enjoy a delicious breakfast courtesy of Fa Li. "Ahhh. That was almost better than dinner last night!" Kotaro said as he patted his full stomach.

"Well, I couldn't let you leave without a proper meal in you. It's important to keep your strength up if you want to be able to travel efficiently," Fa Li said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality. If you would house us for just a few more hours Kotaro and I would gladly help Mulan with the morning chores," Nanashi said. Mulan perked up in excitement and relief. Fa Li let out a sigh of admiration and thanks, while Fa Zhou attempted not to facepalm at the sight of his mother swooning over Nanashi.

"That is very kind of you two. Mulan can give you some chores to do before you head out," Fa Li exclaimed. The three people, and dog, in question stood and left for the court yard.

Mulan stood in front of the three, hands on her hips like a general giving out orders. "Alright, while I feed Little Brother and pay respect to my ancestors, Kotaro you can clean the floors surrounding the main compound. Nanashi, we just got some more bags of chicken feed and outs for Khan. It's on a cart just inside the gates. You can move all of those bags to the barn and feed the chickens and Khan."

"Sure give me the heavy load," Nanashi mumbled.

"Oh come on! We wouldn't want grandma thinking less of you now. Prove to her you're the man she believes you to be," Mulan laughed. She was happy to have helpers this morning, even more so to have new people to talk too. She would be the first to admit that she doesn't fit in with the girls or even guys of the town. She knew they were leaving after chores, but she was glad these strangers only showed kindness and light heartedness to her and her family. With a determined huff she said, "Alright! Everybody off, we have work to do!" The all went in different directions, save for Tobimaru and Little brother who were busy trying to catch bones Mulan had so expertly tied just beyond their noses.

About an hour later Nanashi had finished feeding Khan and the chickens, and headed over towards the two compounds to see if Kotaro needed any help. As he walked, Nanashi noticed that something seemed heavy in the air. Everything seemed eerily quiet and still, until he heard men towards the front of the estate. He jerked his head into the direction of the noise. As Nanashi turned and began to make his way to the commotion he spotted Kotaro and Tobimaru turn a corner running at full speed towards the front gates. Nanashi's muscles tensed and he too took of in a run.

* * *

When Nanashi reached the front gates, his eyes widened at the sight. Families of the town stood around armed men on horseback, part of the Imperial Army no doubt. All looked to be soldiers except for an older, skinny man swallowed in blue robes reading the announcement. "The huns have have invaded China!" Everyone gasped and murmured, but remained fairly quiet to hear what else to be said. "By order of the Emperor one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army!" The man then proceed to read off different family names as men young and old walked up to receive their fate.

Nanashi's eyes narrowed. He understood the need for the draft, but this meant that-

His train of thought was interrupted, and proven right when the Fa family's name was called and Fa Zhou lifted his chest high before walking out into the parting crowd. "I am ready to serve the Emperor," Fa Zhou said as he bowed to receive his war certificate, but before he could reach out to the soldier in front of him, Mulan shot straight passed Nanashi and he father. Kotaro went to follow her out into the fray, but Nanashi held him back by the soldier, his eyes never leaving the scene before him.

"Father you can't go!"

"Mulan," he yelled.

"Please Sir," Mulan said to the soldier. "My father has already fought for the Emperor-"

"Silence," the sickenly annoying man, who had read the announcement yelled, as he rode his horse in front of Mulan. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence," he stated to Fa Zhou.

"Mulan, you dishonor me," Fa Zhou said as he turned his head away from his daughter. Grandma Fa gently pulled Mulan off to the side as Fa Zhou finally took his draft notice, and walked back inside the estate, bypassing Fa Li and his cane.

Nanashi watched in annoyance and pity for Mulan and her family. He wanted to do something, but he knew that there was nothing he could do against the Emperor of China. "And what do you have to say," the man in blue said. Nanashi gritted his teeth at how pompous and entitled this man sounded. Everyone froze in their spots, even Fa Zhou from inside the gates. "Who are you," the man continued.

"A traveler," Nanashi purposely left out the part about being foreigners. That's the last thing this man needed to know.

"Hmph, a nomad or a refugee? Well, which one is it?" Nanashi stayed silent. " Barbarian. I figure you probably don't hold that much knowledge of politics even the world around you for that matter so I suggest that you quit your judgmental and pointless stare down," that was it, Nanashi couldn't hold his tongue anymore even he was paid to do so.

"I know that to fight a war against the Huns you are going to need as many trained fighters as possible. They may seem like savages to you, but they have managed to strike fear into everyone of their foes so far. That is not done by simply barging into a territory and using brute force to conquer it as their own. These men can manipulate the mind, soul, and body. The have been raised to be ruthless killers. They don't care if they fight a man from an established family, or a nomad. Who they kill is not subjugated to prejudice. Men, women, children; no one is safe. I may be a traveler, nomad, barbarian, or whatever you wish to call me, but it doesn't take a genius to know that the Huns are going to cause China and its people more damage than you could possibly imagine." Nanashi ranted. The man in blue looked more that angered, when his reddened cheeks began to turn the same color as his ropes.

"Are doubting the Emperor!" He yelled in disbelief.

"I doubting that you and the majority of China's military fail to fully realize how much manpower, training, and strategizing this war is going to take."

"How dare you! Guards!" the man yelled. The two men left their saddles and drew their weapons towards Nanashi. "Show the man just what the Huns have to fear."

Out of the corner of his eye, Nanashi could the Fa Family watch in horror as the soldiers lunged towards him with their blades. However, Kotaro just watched on with a proud expression. He already knew the outcome of this fight.

Each time the soldiers swiped their blades at Nanashi, he effortlessly flowed in and out of the attacks. As one man thrusted his sword towards Nanashi's torso, he side-stepped while quickly grabbing that soldiers wrist. bending it until a chilling crack was heard. Said soldier yelled in pain as he dropped his sword, only for it to be caught by Nanashi, who used the butt of the handle to knock the soldier unconscious. He turned to the other soldier only to easily parry a wild attack. The soldier was not trained well. His attack left countless openings for Nanashi, and within a matter of moments the second soldier mirrored his comrade as an unimpressive heap on the ground.

"Wha-what have you done. Those are Imperial Army soldiers! You'll have to be tried for this!" The man in blue yelled.

"You were the one who initiated the fight. Besides, I think you have more pressing matters to take care of than your run of the mill barbaric traveler. I just easily defeated both your men, if I were you I'd worry about changing your training regimen than on single man. Unless the fate of China means that little to you?" Nanashi said. He couldn't help the small grin that escaped him as he watched the conflicting emotions fly across the old man's face.

The man let out a regretful sigh. "You may get off this time, but rest assure there will come a time when you'll run out of escape plans."

The soldiers began to stir and stood from the ground. They mounted their horses, by orders of the old blue man, but kept their vengeful eyes on Nanashi. However, Nanashi paid no mind to them. He had already turned and started walking back towards the Fa estate when the man in blue asked one final question: "Who do you think you are?!" Nanashi chuckled a bit to himself.

Tilting his head over his shoulder Nanashi said,"when I find out you'll be the last to know."


	4. War and Love

I do not own Mulan or Sword of the Stranger

Chapter 4

Once the Fa family and the their guests were back within the walls of the compound, an uncomfortable silence overtook the household. Fa Zhou had stormed back into the main building, with his wife in tow. Grandma Fa was comfortingly gripping Mulan's shoulder, but it didn't seem like it was helping. Nanashi didn't know what to do or even say for that matter; he didn't even know if it was his place to say anything at all.

As Nanashi stood with a concerned, but thoughtful look, Kotaro's eyes shot between where Mulan's parents had gone off to, to Mulan and her grandmother, and finally Nanashi. He couldn't really believe what he had just seen. Yeah, Nanashi had kicked some idiots' asses, and turned away to what he could only describe as a human raisin, but what was going to happen now? He and Nanashi were supposed leave after they had helped out, but there had to be something they could do? Fa Zhou was an honorable man, and Kotaro was sure he used to be an amazing warrior, but Mulan was right. He was just too old. Hell, Kotaro was young and pretty much everyone seemed kind of old to him, even Nanashi, but a blind man could tell that Mulan's father would barely survive the training camp. "Um, Mulan if-" Kotaro started, but was cut off by Grandma Fa.

"You boys have been wonderful, and such a great help, but I think it's best if you head out now." Mulan flinched slightly, but didn't voice any opposition.

"I understand. Thank you for your hospitality. I am sorry if I caused any dishonor or trouble for you family. It was not my intention," Nanashi said as he hinged into a deep bow. Kotaro bowed as well.

"It's alright. My son can be quite stubborn. His pride has always gotten him in trouble. You were only trying to protect Mulan, and her honor as a Fa. I respect you even more for that, thank you," Grandma Fa said it a sweet, but defeated tone. "Mulan can take you to go get your belongings. I'll pack some food for you during your travels. I recommend you leave soon, with the army around and all." With that Grandma Fa headed off towards the kitchen, and Mulan accompanied her guests in a heavy silence.

* * *

Nanashi and Kotaro watched as the Fa's gates closed in front of them. The two stood staring for a few seconds until Nanashi let out a deep breath, and turned to begin their travels once again. Kotaro stared back and forth between his "brother" and the the Fa Family's compound with an anxious look, until he and Tobimaru also turned and jogged back to Nanashi. "Do you think they're gonna be ok?" Kotaro asked.

"I don't know, but it's not our place to ask," Nanashi said with a blank expression, despite the inner conflict he was feeling.

"But, you saw Fa Zhou. He wouldn't survive a single blow thrown his way! It's basically suicide what he's doing!" Kotaro yelled, which caused too much staring and murmuring for Nanashi's comfort.

"Would you keep it down?" It was more of a command than a question. "I don't like it either, but it's not our family. I don't even think there is anything we could do about it. If Fa Zhou had a son then he would be going in his Father's place, but he doesn't and that is why he has to fight. I do think it's pointless to make a man like him fight, though. He obviously won't be much help. His own country is digging his grave, and forcing him to lay in it," Nanashi said with a low growl. Kotaro nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know how the old raisin could sit so smug on his high horse, and hand out death warrants like that," Nanashi grunted in response. "It didn't even looked like he cared about the lives and families that are going to be torn apart because of this war," Kotaro mumbled.

"Shogen Itadori."

"huh?"

"Shogen Itadori," Nanashi repeated. "He was my elder, and I fought with him while I worked for my old master. He was an ambitious man, whose swordsmanship was well renowned within our ranks. During the years, after our time fighting together, he opened a dojo to train and recruit more men for Japan. He fought in that battle with Rarou. I saw him fighting while I was trying to get to you."

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Kotaro asked.

"He died. I knew he had a women back home waiting for him, and it wouldn't surprise me if he had a child as well by then. Yet he risked his life to fight for his honor, and justice. He died a warrior," Nanashi said focussing on the road ahead of him.

"He may have died a warrior, but he left his family," Kotaro argued.

"He died protecting his family, not only that, but he died protecting an entire community of people. It was because of his and his men's efforts that me and you were able to make it out alive. A soldier's death may be sad and hard for their friends and loved ones, but it's soldiers like Fa Zhou that will fight and will die for everything and everyone they they love," Nanashi said looking down at Kotaro with a fond look. "You know I would do the same, and I know you would too." Kotaro could only stare up at Nanashi as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He knew Nanashi knew these types of things better than anyone else, and he couldn't help but admire the wisdom of his brother. However, just because he agreed with Nanashi didn't mean he had to agree with war itself.

Looking back down, towards the ground Kotaro said, "I'm tired of watching people die around me. The Fa family were the first people who showed us any type of kindness since we got to China. Hell they're the first people to show me kindness since I met you, and I had to bribe you to just act nice to me," Nanashi chuckled while he ruffled Kotaro's hair. His chuckle quickly ceased, but he still held onto a small smirk and a bitter-sweet look in his eyes.

"I think you're just mad, because your difficult employee stuck around even when he broke your fake jade," Kotaro attempted kick one of Nanashi's shins, but failed as Nanashi side stepped. As he was about to try again, Nanashi's voice stopped him. "I'm not going anywhere," Nanashi said in a quieter voice. Kotaro had stopped dead his tracks, while Tobimaru looked between the two. Kotaro's heart was in his throat.

"Y-you better be promising me that!" Kotaro yelled ahead.

"Well, of course. I'm still waiting for a legitimate paycheck," Nanashi said nonchalantly. "Come on, " Nanashi said, motioning with his arm, "It's going to get dark soon. Let's find a spot to set up camp."

"Mm," Kotaro agreed with a nod as he ran to catch up with Nanashi. Although he was worried about the Fa family, but with their luck they would probably get involved in this country's problems some way or another. Trouble always seemed to find them, call it an occupational hazard, but as long as he had Nanashi and Tobimaru they would make it through okay.


End file.
